De niñera a amante
by RozaLove21
Summary: Rose solo iba a ser niñera por un fin de semana, pero al conocer a Dimitri Belikov se volvió en amante a tiempo completo. Una historia llena de romance, deseo, mentiras y un amor que tendrá que vencer varios obstáculos.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

POV ROSE

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, creo que me volví loca, ¿Cómo fue que termine aquí?, que pregunta Rose, tu misma te metiste a la boca del lobo, sabes perfectamente como terminaste aquí, en la puerta de la casa de tu amiga Vika, y se preguntaran y ¿qué tiene de malo que una chica vaya a la casa de su amiga?, pues esa casa, también es la casa donde vive mi amor platónico desde hace 5 meses, Dimitri Belikov, el hermano mayor de mi amiga Vika, un hombre 7 años mayor, casado, con un hijo de 4 años y un hombre que se robó mi corazón.

Flashback

Hace unos 8 meses me mude a Rusia por culpa del trabajo de mi padre, Abe Mazur, es inversionista e iba a invertir mucho dinero en la empresa del "arquitecto promesa: Dimitri Belikov"; mi madre, Janine, como siempre hace todo lo que mi padre dice, y yo, bueno, nadie tomo en cuenta mi opinión, a nadie le importo que deje mi escuela, mis amigos y mi toda vida.

Durante 3 meses me la pase encerrada en la casa, mi madre me pedía que saliera, que disfrutara de este hermoso país, ¿Por qué no entendía? yo no quería saber nada de Rusia, pero empezó el nuevo año escolar en San Vladimir, así que tenía que ir a clases, ¡que genial!, si notan el sarcasmo, ¿no? para mi suerte las cosas mejoraron cuando me hice amiga de Vika Belikov, aunque fuera la hermana del hombre que arruino mi vida, era muy simpática y teníamos cosas en común.

Cada día nos conocíamos más, ella me convenció de ir a la fiesta de inauguración del primer hotel del "arquitecto promesa", accedí con la condición de que no se separara de mí en toda la fiesta y en que no íbamos a ir juntas a comprar los vestidos, ni arreglarnos juntas, me gusta hacerlo sola.

Fui con un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo con escote en forma de corazón, ceñido en la cintura hasta cinco centímetros arriba de las rodillas; fui con poco maquillaje, solo un poco de rímel en las pestañas, delineador negro y mis labios rojos, me veía hermosa. Mis padres también iban muy elegantes, sobre todo mi padre siempre con su estilo único, su traje todo extrovertido.

Ni bien llegamos mi padre nos llevó para presentarnos a la familia Belikov, era buena idea así no tenía que buscar a Vika por todo el salón; pude ver a Vika junto a una mujer madura muy hermosa, seguro era su madre Olena, era igual a como me la describió. Agradecí a Dios que no estuviera su hermano, no quería conocerlo, saludarlo, ni hablarle, siempre que Vika lo mencionaba en la conversación, la cortaba.

Nos saludamos de manera educada, Olena era muy agradable, conversamos todos juntos de la estructura del hotel, en realidad tenía un diseño espectacular, hasta que a lo lejos vi al hombre más sexy que hayan visto mis ojos, era alto, una altura de 6'6 o 6'7, pelo hasta los hombros de color marrón que está recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos marrones oscuros, y un físico delgado pero muy musculoso envuelto en un traje impecable.

Mi padre lo presento como Dimitri Belikov, el responsable de todo el edificio, saludo a todos de manera formal, me dio una sonrisa de ensueño y un beso en mi mano, no lo podía creer, estaba embobada, como podía existir un hombre así.

La noche trascurrió normal, baile, bebidas, gente elegante, pero yo no dejaba de pensar en Dimitri, Vika me saco de mi burbuja, quería que la acompañara a hablar con su hermano, solo deje que me lo pidiera un par de veces, no quería que se notara que me moría por hablar con él.

Cuando nos estábamos acercando a su mesa, lo vi con una mujer muy hermosa de pelo negro azabache, ojos azules grandes y labios color rosa pálido. Vika me paro, dijo que había que esperar a que "esa mujer" se fuera, lo dijo con un tono de odio, era la esposa de su hermano y la madre de su sobrino Iván - diablos, claro que tenía esposa, era obvio, y además tenía un hijo, eran una familia feliz, o al menos eso pensaba yo - Vika me dijo que Dimitri no la quería, solo se casó con ella porque se embarazo, que estaba con ella por compromiso, que no se divorciaba porque quería que su hijo tuviera una familia completa, no una familia rota.

Me sentí mal por él, estar en un matrimonio infeliz debe ser horrible, pero si no quería nada con ella no debió embarazarla, Vika me explico que Tasha – ese era su nombre – estaba loca, obsesionada con Dimitri, ellos nunca estuvieron en una relación, ella aprovecho que Dimitri se había pasado de copas, estuvieron juntos y quedo embarazada – eso es horrible, que horrible mujer, un hijo no es para atrapar un hombre.

Tasha no se separó de Dimitri ni un segundo, él no le prestaba atención, se notaba que no quería estar cerca de ella, pobre. La fiesta termino y no lo volví a ver, me dije a mi misma que era lo mejor, pasaron cinco meses, pero no podía quitármelo de la mente.

Un día, Vika me pidió si podía reemplazarla como niñera de Iván por el fin de semana, su abuela se había enfermado, toda la familia iba a visitarla, excepto Dimitri por su trabajo e Iván por temor a que se contagie, inmediatamente le dije que sí, que no había problema.

Debía quedarme el fin de semana en casa de Dimitri, su hermano solo iba a estar solo en la noche, así que no iba a cruzarme con él, eso me desilusiono; me dio toda la información de Iván, tenía 4 años, le gustaban las historias del oeste, era un niño tranquilo y obediente, que no iba a causarme problemas. Eso sonaba bien, pero ¿y Tasha?, me dijo que Tasha no se ocupaba de Iván, él tenía una niñera Alberta que se ocupaba de él de lunes a viernes y ella lo cuidaba los fines de semana – en serio esa mujer es horrible, pobre Dimitri.

Fin del Flashback

Ya saben la historia, estaba en frente de la casa con mi maleta para el fin de semana, di una respiración demasiado profunda – cálmate Rose, solo lo veras en la noche nada mas – abrí la puerta con la llave que me dio Vika, me dijo que la niñera Alberta iba a estar esperándome, iba a mostrarme la casa, mi cuarto y a Iván y luego se iba a ir. Entre a la casa, era hermosa, muy grande, con un diseño único.

Guau, seguro la diseño Dimitri, es muy talentoso. – dije.

Muchas gracias – dijo alguien a mis espaldas, me voltee, ya ahí estaba él con su hijo en sus brazos.

¿Porque está usted aquí? – pregunte asustada.

Si sabes que esta es mi casa – dijo divertido.

Si, lo sé – dije – solo que Vika me dijo que iba a estar la niñera y que usted no iba a estar hasta en la noche por su trabajo.

Alberta ya se fue – dijo – mis reuniones fueron canceladas, me voy a quedar todo el fin de semana en la casa.

¿Qué? ¿Usted qué? – dije con los ojos bien abiertos dejando caer mi maleta al suelo.

 **Esta es mi segunda historia "De niñera a amante", espero que les guste para así hacer la continuación, también mencionar mi primera historia "Conversación pendiente" que ya está terminada. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

Ya saben la historia, estaba en frente de la casa con mi maleta para el fin de semana, di una respiración demasiado profunda – cálmate Rose, solo lo veras en la noche nada mas – abrí la puerta con la llave que me dio Vika, me dijo que la niñera Alberta iba a estar esperándome, iba a mostrarme la casa, mi cuarto y a Iván y luego se iba a ir. Entre a la casa, era hermosa, muy grande, con un diseño único.

Guau, seguro la diseño Dimitri, es muy talentoso. – dije.

Muchas gracias – dijo alguien a mis espaldas, me voltee, ya ahí estaba él con su hijo en sus brazos.

¿Porque está usted aquí? – pregunte asustada.

Si sabes que esta es mi casa – dijo divertido.

Si, lo sé – dije – solo que Vika me dijo que iba a estar la niñera y que usted no iba a estar hasta en la noche por su trabajo.

Alberta ya se fue – dijo – mis reuniones fueron canceladas, me voy a quedar todo el fin de semana en la casa.

¿Qué? ¿Usted qué? – dije con los ojos bien abiertos dejando caer mi maleta al suelo.

Me voy a quedar todo el fin de semana en la casa, Rose – repitió.

Oh, entonces no me necesita – dije con demasiada desilusión – bueno, fue un gusto, hasta luego - recogí mi maleta y me dirigí a la puerta.

Espera – dijo rápido.

¿Si? – dije con esperanza, quería seguir hablando con él.

Debes estar cansada, ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer algo? – dijo con una sonrisa, ¡Dios, que hermoso! – Iván y yo tenemos hambre, así que, ven acompáñanos – wow, se nota que adora a su hijo, se ve tan feliz con él en sus brazos.

Ok, ¿Por qué no?, también tengo un poco de hambre – dije.

Caminamos hacia la cocina, mire a Iván y es el vivo reflejo de su padre, cuando sea grande será un gran rompecorazones, igual que su padre, solté una risita.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – me miro curioso.

Nada, es solo que… - dije.

¿Solo qué? – pregunto.

Iván y usted son como dos gotas de agua – dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Si – dijo con una gran sonrisa – gracias a Dios solo se parece a mí – dijo pensativo. De seguro se refiere a su esposa. El resto del camino estuvo lleno de silencio, tenía tanta curiosidad por su relación con su esposa, pero eso es un tema privado, es la primera vez que hablamos y creo que será la última. Suspire.

Eres muy pensativa – dijo con una sonrisa, ¡Dios, amo su sonrisa!

Si, lo siento – dije, sentía mis mejillas arder.

No te preocupes, yo también era así a tu edad – "a tu edad", eso fue como un balde de agua fría – veamos que compro Alberta para la despensa. – ya estábamos en la cocina, Dimitri sentó a Iván en la barra que había en el centro de la cocina, me acerque a él, era idéntico a Dimitri.

Hola, soy Rose – dije con una sonrisa.

Hola, soy Iván – dijo con timidez.

¿Estas feliz porque vas a estar todo el fin de semana con tu papa? – dije, ayyy que envidia.

Si – dijo emocionado, el también adora a su padre.

Y también vas a jugar con tu mama, genial ¿no? – dije con un poco de molestia. Toda su emoción se fue en un segundo, me moría por preguntarle porque, pero Dimitri hablo.

Ok – dijo Dimitri – tenemos leche, yogurt, donas,…

¡Donas! – dijimos Iván y yo al unísono como dos niños pequeños, bueno es el pequeño, así solo yo me sonroje de la vergüenza cuando Dimitri me miro con los ojos de sorpresa.

Me gustan las donas, son deliciosas – dije cabizbaja.

Donas, donas, donas – cantaba Iván feliz.

No Iván, no son saludables. – dijo como padre responsable.

Donas, donas, donas – cante junto a Iván.

Rose, ¿es en serio? – asentí. En serio quería donas.

Donas, donas, donas, donas,… - seguíamos cantando.

Ok. Ok, ¿quieren donas? Bien – dijo derrotado – pero solo por hoy.

¡Yeah! – dijimos al unísono de nuevo aplaudiendo, a veces me comporto como una niña de cinco años, de cuatro en realidad.

Fuimos al comedor, sorpresivamente Iván quiso sentarse en mi regazo, no tuve ningún problema, Vika tenía razón es un niño adorable. Mientras comíamos sonó el celular de Dimitri.

Es del trabajo, ahora vuelvo – dijo.

Está bien, yo me quedo con Iván – dije dándole otro pedazo de dona, sí que tenía un gran apetito, igual que yo.

Malas noticias - Dimitri regreso desanimado. – tengo que enviar unos planos urgente.

¿Entonces se va? – dije triste.

No es necesario que me vaya, voy a trabajar en la oficina que tengo en la casa – explico – pero eso me tomara un buen tiempo, no podre cuidar a Iván.

¿Entonces… lo va a cuidar su mama? – pregunte al fin, me gano la curiosidad.

No, ella no está – dijo con molestia.

¿Dónde está? – Dije – lo siento, no quise ser entrometida.

Está bien – me interrumpió – debe estar de compras.

No son ni las 9 de la mañana – dije desconcertada– lo siento, de nuevo.

No te preocupes – pensé que iba a molestarse, pero no lo estaba, sí que tenía autocontrol - ¿Puedes cuidar a Iván? Solo hasta la noche, te llevare a tu casa después.

Está bien, el plan era quedarme todo el fin de semana, así que no hay problema – dije lo más normal posible, pero en mi interior estaba bailando de la felicidad. No iba a estar con él, pero al menos podría verlo en el almuerzo. Además iba a estar con Iván.

Grandioso, te mostrare la casa, luego de lavar los platos – dijo yendo al lavadero. Cargue a Iván y lo seguí.

¿No tienen ama de llaves? – pregunte, hasta ahora no he visto a ningún empleado.

Me gusta mi privacidad, no tengo personal, mi madre se encarga de los quehaceres, Vika, Alberta y yo la ayudamos – seguro su esposa no hace nada.

Mantienen los pies en la tierra, eso es bueno, yo siempre quise vivir en familia, rodeada de gente que me quisiera y me cuidara por voluntad propia y no porque mi padre les pagara por ello – dije abrazando a Iván, él tenía la suerte de tener lo que siempre quise.

Uno nunca debe olvidar de donde viene, yo no nací con privilegios, pero esta es una historia que te contare después, ahora vamos a mostrarte la casa – dijo terminando de secar los platos. "Que te contare después" esa frase me lleno de felicidad.

La casa era muy linda, era grande cierto, pero mantenía una esencia hogareña, era de cuatro pisos, en el primer piso estaba la sala de estar, la cocina, el comedor, la oficina de Dimitri y una biblioteca. En el segundo piso, estaban las habitaciones de Vika, Olena, Alberta y dos para huéspedes, deje mi maleta en uno, aunque por desgracia no iba a quedarme a dormir. En el tercer piso, estaban la habitación de Iván, un cuarto de juegos y la habitación matrimonial de Dimitri y Tasha. No subimos al cuarto piso, me dijo que solo Tasha lo usaba, eso era raro, pero tenía lógica, parecía que Tasha no encajaba en la familia Belikov. En la entrada tenían un jardín lleno de rosas, en la parte de atrás tenían una piscina, un yacusi, un toldo con mueves de jardín, una casa del árbol, columpios, era justo como me la había descrito Vika.

Bueno esa es toda la casa – dijo.

Es muy hermosa, me hubiera encantado crecer en una casa así. – dije feliz.

Gracias, yo hice los planos, mi madre la decoro, mi hermana quería la piscina y el yacusi, cuando nació Iván pusimos los columpios y la casa del árbol – dijo con una sonrisa, nunca me voy a cansar de esa sonrisa.

Fue un trabajo en familia – como me gustaría tener una familia así.

Rose, te dejo con Iván, cualquier cosa voy a estar en mi oficina – dijo.

De acuerdo, no te preocupes estaremos bien, vamos a estar jugando - dije. Aunque había aceptado venir por hacerle un favor a Vika, de verdad la pase genial con Iván es un niño adorable.

La mañana se pasó rápido, almorzamos una deliciosa comida hecha por Dimitri, ¡este hombre era perfecto! Iván quería meterse en la piscina, Dimitri accedió con la condición de que reposáramos media hora y que fuera solo un rato, no quería que su hijo se enfermara, él no podía acompañarnos, todavía le faltaba la mitad de su trabajo. Yo quería verlo en traje de baño, que desilusión, tendré que conformarme con mi imaginación.

Vika me dijo que tenía una piscina y que a Iván le encantaba nadar, así que mejor llevara mi bikini, que suerte que si lo empaque. Me puse mi bikini rojo de dos piezas, era pequeño, atrevido y se notaban mis curvas.

Debí traer otro – dije pensándolo bien y cubriéndome con una toalla.

Te ves bonita, Rose. – dijo Iván preparado y sobre todo ansioso para entrar a la piscina.

Solo lo dices porque ya quieres entrar a la piscina ¿verdad? – dije cargándolo a él y el bolsón con todo lo necesario.

No – dijo con cara de inocente – vamos a jugar a la piscina.

Ok, vamos - dije riendo.

Solo estuvimos media hora, luego de salir, lo bañe, cambie y se quedó dormido como un tronco. El clima estaba fresco, quería pasar más tiempo en la piscina, así que junte los muebles del jardín para hacer una especie de cama, lo abrigue por si acaso, gracias al toldo no le caía el sol y podía observarlo sin ningún problema, ¡perfecto!

Nade un rato, estuve en el yacusi, después decide acostarme en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la piscina, que relajación, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el rostro de Dimitri estaba a unos centímetros del mío, mi cara empezó a arder cuando empezó a acercarse acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

 **Esta es mi segunda historia "De niñera a amante", espero que les guste para así hacer la continuación, también mencionar mi primera historia "Conversación pendiente" que ya está terminada. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**


End file.
